


I can still feel you

by OrangeJun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeJun/pseuds/OrangeJun
Summary: Even though Renjun often gets off to the thought of Sicheng knotting him, he also thought about the elder being more than a friend. Renjun had liked Sicheng for a while now and tried to hide it the best he could. But when he lay on his bed, sweating profusely and inhaling Sicheng’s sheets, he whined quietly with the elders name on his lips.





	I can still feel you

It wasn't out of the norm for it to be overly cold in the dorms, specifically Sicheng's room. Now it was mid December and it felt like the rooms were below zero degrees. Renjun, who was a small omega, slept in Sicheng’s room when he began to have his heats. It was awkward when he asked the elder, but Sicheng didn’t care and would sleep on the couch for however long Renjun needed his room. For Renjun, it was hard not to ask his friend to help him, just for one day. Whenever he talked to Sicheng during a heat, he would get painfully aroused as his alpha scent flooded Renjun’s nose.

Even though Renjun often gets off to the thought of Sicheng knotting him, he also thought about the elder being more than a friend. Renjun had liked Sicheng for a while now and tried to hide it the best he could. But when he lay on his bed, sweating profusely and inhaling Sicheng’s sheets, he whined quietly with the elders name on his lips. 

After dinner one night, Renjun began to feel that familiar pain in his abdomen. He instantly knew once the members glared at him, probably because they recognized the sweet scent of an omega. Poor Renjun had the strongest smell and it wouldn’t leave the dorms for days. He was excused from the table and looked at Sicheng, his eyes asking for permission and he nodded his head. Renjun almost ran into Sicheng’s room before throwing himself onto his soft bed. Immediately, he stripped of his shorts and underwear that were already covered in mounds of slick. 

“Ngh~” Renjun moaned as he began to stroke his small cock, finally getting the touch he wanted. Gently, two fingers were inserted in one go and Renjun bit the sleeve of his sweater to quiet his moan. “O-Oh Sicheng~It’s so good…” Renjun hiccuped, feeling himself and running his hands up his sweater, gliding over his nipples. Damn, he just wanted Sicheng to fuck him through a heat. But getting fucked means Sicheng would be his mate. Renjun didn’t mind that though, he  _ loved  _ Sicheng. 

While Renjun was about to cum for a second time, he heard a few light knocks and tried to silence his heavy breaths. 

“Injunnie? Are you doing okay? Want or need anything?” Renjun whined, he could smell Sicheng behind the door. In that moment Renjun wondered, do alphas have the urge to knot an omega when they smell them? Did Sicheng like the way he smelled? 

“N-no, I’m okay ...t-thank you.” Renjun pulled his fingers out of his quivering hole, it probably wasn't the best time to finger himself. 

_ “Can I come in really fast? I need to grab my stuff for the night and I’ll leave you alone.”  _

Without holding back Renjun replied, “Yes, come in!” The knob turned and Renjun was already losing his mind. 

_ Sicheng was going to see him, naked and in heat.  _

The door opened and was quickly closed, and Sicheng couldn’t tear his eyes away from Renjun who rubbed himself against one of his pillows. He just slowly walked to his closet and squatted down to dig through the drawers of clothes, but stopped when he heard Renjun whine painfully. 

“I-I’m sorry...i-it hurts so much…” 

Sicheng continued looking through the drawers, “I know baby, just take all the time you need.” Renjun wanted to cry, he could smell Sicheng getting aroused. He watched as the elder got up and walked to the door and had to urge to scream at him to come back. 

_ It was now or never  _

“W-wait! Sicheng…” He got quiet when he actually turned around, his dick clearly hard. “Alpha, help me please!” Sicheng got chills when Renjun began to cry, “Please I need it bad~! Fill me up please, please!” 

Sicheng didn’t think the day would come that Renjun would ask him for help. But there he stood, Renjun crying and rubbing himself against a pillow, slick gushing out of his small hole as he began to let out desperate sobs of wanting to be filled. It wasn’t like Sicheng hadn’t thought of fucking the younger either. He just didn’t know how to ask, wouldn’t that be disrespectful? He had liked him for a long time anyways, and now he was getting the chance to help Renjun with his own heat. 

_ So what should he do?  _

Sicheng began to walk over to Renjun. Once he was at the edge of the bed Renjun rolled over and spread his legs open, and that alluring scent overpowered the sticky smell of sweat. He admired the sight of the younger all sprawled out, whining out his name like it was a prayer. Impulsively, Sicheng got on the bed and bent down to kiss Renjuns knee. 

_ “Please, please, please!”  _ Sicheng lingered above Renjun’s cute face. He could feel his hot, moist breath against his cold skin. He finally kissed the younger, and Renjun could feel his sanity slipping away. They both had wanted this for so long, and now finally,  _ finally,  _ they could both taste each others lips. Renjun tugged at Sicheng’s hair when he began to stroke his cock vigorously. The feeling of someone else’s hands felt much different than his own.

“Look at you, you get all worked up from my hands...I haven’t even put anything inside you yet.” That simple sentence made Renjun moan loudly and cum all over himself. He heard Sicheng chuckle softly then finally he was out of it, babbling about how he wanted to be knotted. “Ssh~hear what you’re saying.” Sicheng rubbed his face with one hand, while the other unbuttoned his pants. “Do I need to prep you? It might hurt, m’not sure.” 

“N-no I played with myself before you knocked, please I want you’re alpha cock inside me,  _ now.”  _ Sicheng connected their lips once again and pulled Renjun’s legs further apart. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop okay, even if it hurts too much.” Renjun fell in love with the amount of concern in Sicheng’s eyes. The elder really cared about him...and he trusts him. 

“I will, I prom-Oh~! Holy fuck Sicheng!” Renjun stopped mid sentence and threw his head into the pillows as Sicheng began to enter him slowly. After a few seconds of Renjun feeling something long and hard enter him, Sicheng bottomed out and they both groaned. 

“Are you okay baby? Anything hurting?” Sicheng looked down at Renjun who looked a little scared. 

“Y-yeah...mm~I-I’m okay...I’m so full, full of your cock.” 

Sicheng nuzzled his neck, “Tell me if it’s okay to move, whenever you’re ready I’m ready.” 

Renjun didn’t hesitate to give Sicheng permission, he just wanted to get fucked, not caring about how much it hurts. Sicheng drew back his hips and slammed right back in, making Renjun cry out. He sped up and held onto Renjun, pulling him close so he could moan right into his ear. 

“S-so good holy fuck! Don’t stop, please Sicheng do it more!” 

Sicheng smirked, “Do what more?” 

“Do it h-harder, please!” With that Sicheng grunted as he pounded into Renjun’s lithe body, loving how much slick was gushing out onto his dick. “S-Sicheng, ah~! Right there! There, do it there!” The elder obeyed, thrusting into his prostate, making the boy scream and cum once again. 

“Fuck Injunnie, babe my knot.” Renjun looked up at him and wrapped his legs around his waist, keeping his swollen knot inside of him. “Baby, are you sure? You know what will happen right?” 

Renjun nodded his head, “Yes, I want it, please.” Sicheng kissed him again, Renjun felt stretched to his limit and moaned sluttily when he felt Sicheng release everything he had inside of him. With the feeling of being filled to the brim, Renjun came for the last time, locking eyes with Sicheng. 

“Fuck, baby don’t clench like that, relax.” Sicheng rubbed the inside of his soft thighs. 

“Sorry, ngh~” Renjun moaned when Sicheng pulled out and felt all of his cum seep out along with slick. 

The room was silent except for both of the boy’s heavy breaths. Sicheng used his pajama shirt to clean Renjun off first, then himself. He then laid next to him and pulled him close. 

“I guess we need to talk about something now, huh?” Both of them giggled lightly. 

Renjun smiled and pulled himself closer to Sicheng, wanting all of his coolness on his own heated body, “I guess so too, also I’m sorry about your sheets.” 

“Ah, it’s okay we’ll just wash them tomorrow...so how long have you wanted this to happen, because I have for a while now.” 

“I have too...I like you a lot, but not in the friend, older brother way.” 

“I have thought about you a lot too, as something more than a brother or friend...why don’t we get some sleep and we’ll talk all morning.” 

Renjun nodded his head, “Okay...but I’m getting kind of hard again, can you help?” 

Sicheng grabbed Renjun’s hips, “Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to the people that made it to the end I hope this wasn't toooooooo bad - if there's any spelling/grammatical errors i do apologize


End file.
